Misread
by Rabbit in the Hat
Summary: Para Nekoko. Finlandia sabe que no es lo suficientemente bueno para Suecia. SuFin.


_**Nota importante:**__ Ésta es una historia atemporal, porque a tu tía le ha dado weva hacerla históricamente correcta, so… Imagínate que en la actualidad Suecia y Finlandia aún son una parejita feliz que no conoció la Guerra de Invierno(?) °-° *cofff*_

**Misread**

Finlandia se arrepentía de muchas cosas en su vida: de no haber sido nunca un país independiente, de no haber logrado reclamar más tierras como suyas al comienzo de las divisiones fronterizas o de no tener más fuerza de voluntad, entre muchas otras, pero de nada lo hacía como de haberle permitido a Suecia marcharse con ellos. Se habían aparecido ahí de la nada, argumentando que lo necesitaban para atender asuntos urgentes referentes a quien sabe qué conflictos internacionales, y con una mirada compungida y una caricia de su mano en la cabeza, Berwald se había marchado, siguiendo de cerca a Islandia, cuya mascota le lanzó una mirada curiosa, y a Noruega, que como siempre había acudido a su casa buscando ayuda cada vez que a Dinamarca le ocurría algo (desde pincharse un dedo hasta romperse una pierna o terminar en prisión, y es que el danés era bastante propicio a sufrir accidentes desde que no prestaba atención a nada de lo que los demás le tenían qué decir).

Y Suecia, igual que todas las otras veces, los había seguido. Siempre lo hacía, sin importar lo que él o cualquier otro tuviera que argumentar.

"Es mi deber", había dicho la primera vez, mirándolo con esos ojos fríos y atemorizantes, y Finlandia se había tragado todas y cada una de las cientos de réplicas que se le cruzaron por la cabeza en cuestión de segundos.

Volvió a mirar el reloj. Pasaba ya de la media noche y una vez más había caminado desde la recámara hasta la planta baja, sujetándose la manta sobre los hombros con una mano y dando tumbos entre la oscuridad. Las ventanas de cristal reflejaban las luces de los faroles en la calle, fragmentándose en los resquicios de madera y los trozos de hielo que se sujetaban del techo, y observó la nieve que se acumulaba en silencio allá afuera sobre las aceras. En cualquier otra ocasión habría disfrutado de observar la nevada sentado frente a la ventana de su habitación, envuelto entre las colchas y sujetando una taza de chocolate caliente, pero en aquellos momentos lo único en lo que podía pensar era en él y en cuánto deseaba verlo aparecer por la esquina, sujetándose la capa azul con las manos y hundiendo los pies en la nieve conforme avanzara hacia la casa.

Se mordió el labio inferior. Sus sentimientos por Suecia lo habían convertido en un país totalmente vulnerable, y de tanto en tanto había rayado el borde del arrepentimiento incluso en aquella instancia. Pero cuando veía su rostro impenetrable y sentía aquella mirada aplastante sobre sí, adorándole, cualquier clase de pensamiento negativo desaparecía de su mente, no así cuando, en ocasiones como aquella, Berwald lo dejaba solo para cumplir con obligaciones que Tino no comprendía y sin preocuparse por nada más.

Cuando se trataba de Dinamarca o de Noruega, Berwald era capaz de salir corriendo de casa sin más explicaciones que una despedida fugaz y un "prometo no demorarme mucho", y aquella urgente necesidad de estar a su lado había comenzado a enloquecerlo: ¿por qué tenía que estar Suecia tan al pendiente de ellos? ¿No eran acaso países perfectamente sustentables como para superar sus propias crisis internas? ¿No se tenían ya los unos a los otros para cuidarse mutuamente? ¿Y por qué Su tenía que permanecer al cuidado de aquél que tanto dolor les hubiera infligido en un principio?

No lo comprendía. No podía ni quería comprenderlo.

Se había sentado sobre uno de los peldaños de la escalera envuelta en penumbras, observando con distracción la luz mortecina de las lámparas que parpadeaba bajo la débil nevada escurriéndose por el piso y a través de los cristales de la puerta. Podía, desde aquél punto, escuchar el sonido del péndulo del reloj de cucú que les obsequiara Alemania alguna vez, y amargamente comprendió que aquél absoluto silencio que llenaba la casa tampoco ayudaba mucho a su enfebrecida imaginación. Ni siquiera Hanatamago, quien seguramente estaría durmiendo con Peter en la planta alta, se había aparecido por ahí para hacerle compañía, y cuando se encogió sobre sí mismo, envolviéndose con la manta, Finlandia comprendió que se sentía muy solo. Que no importaba con cuántos ni con quiénes estuviera, iba a seguir sintiéndose solo. Incluso cuando Suecia estaba de pie a su lado, sosteniéndole la mano, también así se sentía solo, y seguramente lo seguiría haciendo mientras no fuera capaz de aceptar toda aquella carga de sensaciones que lo envolvían y lo empujaban a convertirse en lo que ya era: un país frágil y dependiente que tenía miedo de levantar la voz y decirle al mundo lo que deseaba y lo que necesitaba.

Estaba pensando en ello, sintiéndose miserable, cuando la puerta crujió, atrayendo sus ojos de golpe hacia ella. La sombra alargada de una figura alta y delgada se proyectó a través de

los cristales, y cuando la madera rechinó al girar sobre sus goznes y Suecia entró por ella, cubierto de nieve, Tino sintió deseos de correr hacia él y echarse a llorar. Sin embargo no lo

hizo: permaneció silenciosamente en su lugar, apretujándose dentro del abrazo del edredón y observándolo fijamente mientras se quitaba el gorro y cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

Las luces se encendieron entonces. Había transcurrido más de una hora desde la última vez que Finlandia se fijara en el reloj (según él mismo constató), y tras consultarlo con la mirada, Berwald levantó el rostro. Una expresión que a él le pareció adorable adornó entonces sus facciones, mezcla de confusión y sobresalto, cuando lo descubrió sentado en las escaleras y observándolo en silencio.

-Fin'...- lo escuchó susurrar, con voz ronca, y una sobrecarga de sensaciones reverberó dentro de su pecho. -¿Qué 'stás...?

-Pensaba que no volverías hoy.- le interrumpió, bruscamente, sin molestarse en ponerse de pie. No sería raro, en realidad, que Suecia no regresara hasta el amanecer con alguna excusa

que, a las tantas, al finés habían comenzado a parecerle cada vez más estúpidas e inverosímiles.

-Dije q'volvería pronto...- se excusó el sueco, sin atreverse a moverse ni un ápice de su lugar. La luz dorada de las lámparas del recibidor se reflejaba en sus anteojos de montura

rectangular y sobre la nieve que había comenzado a derretirse en su ropa y en sus cabellos. Aún después de tantos siglos, Tino creía con firmeza que Berwald era el hombre más apuesto que había pisado nunca la faz de la Tierra, e incluso aquella expresión aterradora que aún le ponía los nervios de punta seguía haciéndolo parecer increíblemente atractivo. Se sentía terriblemente afortunado cada vez que pensaba en que los sentimientos del otro país le pertenecían, siendo que el mismo Suecia se los había confesado tiempo atrás, pero todavía resultaba imposible de creer lo maravillosa que se había vuelto su vida desde que el rubio ingresó en ella: no sólo le había dado el hogar que siempre había deseado, sino también una familia, con un esposo, un hijo y un perro al que cuidar. Y a cambio él, siendo un país tan débil y dependiente, ¿qué le había dado? Era común que Finlandia se menospreciara, y por eso también recurrente era que lo asaltaran pensamientos de inseguridad. Imaginarse a Suecia hartándose de él era algo a lo que aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse (y dudaba hacerlo algún día), y pese a que se decía una y otra vez que él jamás haría algo como eso, no podía evitarlo, más en ocasiones como aquella en que se marchaba, dejándolo de lado para atender prioridades que, según Tino, no deberían existir.

Se puso de pie entonces. La manta se resbaló desde sus hombros hasta caer suavemente sobre los escalones, y suspiró. Se sentía bastante molesto, pero más que eso estaba

preocupado. Se le ocurrían mil cosas que Suecia pudo haber estado haciendo hasta antes de llegar a casa, pero su consciente, oprimiendo al subconsciente, le decía que no fuera imbécil: que Su-san jamás haría nada que pudiera lastimarlo.

-Como sea.- prosiguió. Lo vio deshacerse de la capa salpicada de nieve y colgarla del perchero, seguida del sombrero de su uniforme, y se mordió el labio cuando las gotitas salpicaron la tela de su saco y cayeron sobre el piso. No tenía caso enfadarse con Berwald, se dijo, sin importar la clase de inseguridades que se apoderaran de él. Al contrario: si estaba enfadado era porque no confiaba en Suecia, y siendo así se preguntaba qué clase de seguridad podría brindarle a su relación. ¿Por qué dudaría de él siendo que jamás le había fallado?

Se sentía como un idiota, y si había que estar enfadado era consigo mismo y no con el hombre que tan maravillosamente se había portado con él desde que escaparon juntos de la casa de Dinamarca. Desde antes de eso, cabía decir.

-¿Te gustaría cenar algo?- inquirió finalmente, luego de un rato, y Suecia, quien se había sacado también el sobretodo, se volvió para mirarlo. Notó la cautela en sus ojos verdes, y sonriendo, Tino decidió lanzar a la basura sus inseguridades una vez más. -Te puedo cocinar lo que se te antoje...- ofreció, con voz conciliadora, y observó a Berwald relajarse relativamente.

-Si no t'molesta...

-En absoluto.- con esto se aproximó a él. Suecia pareció volver a tensar los hombros instintivamente, pero cuando lo tomó por las manos, todo su cuerpo bajó la guardia. –Lo siento. Es sólo que... estaba preocupado.

Una de las manos del sueco rompió su agarre, y con un movimiento silencioso le pasó el brazo en torno a la espalda, atrayéndolo hacia sí. Finlandia cerró los ojos. La sensación de la piel fría bajo la camisa de su compañero envió descargas eléctricas por su cuerpo, y se apretujó contra él dentro del abrazo, inspirando profundamente la increíble gama de deliciosos aromas que parecían desprenderse de su persona.

-Lo siento...- repitió, y el más alto pareció aceptarlo cuando inclinó el rostro y le besó la cabeza varias veces. No se podía esperar nada más que acciones de parte de Berwald, de manera que Tino no exigió más. Se apartó suavemente del abrazo que los unía y levantó el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos. -Vayamos a la cocina.- añadió, y el sueco asintió con la cabeza, dejándose conducir dócilmente de la mano por el finlandés, quien caminó en silencio frente a él con la mente repleta de pensamientos a cada cual más contradictorio.

-¿Qué te gustaría cenar?- preguntó el finés, cuando las luces de la cocina se encendieron, brillando amarillo y parpadeantes contra la oscuridad de la noche. -No queda mucho de la cena de hace un rato, porque Peter parecía tener un apetito voraz.- riendo ligeramente, pensó en el chiquillo al que Su-san había traído a casa para alegrar sus vidas. Era producto de una de las acciones irreflexivas de Inglaterra, pero sin darse cuenta le había brindado a Tino una razón más para ser feliz.

-Lo q'sea está bi'n.- repuso Suecia, a su vez, en voz baja. Permanecía de pie en el marco de la puerta abierta, observándolo fijamente, y él se encogió de hombros. Era común que Berwald lo mirara de aquél modo pero después de tantos siglos de convivencia aún seguía resultando difícil acostumbrarse a aquél intenso escrutinio y esa mirada embelesada, siempre al tanto de cada uno de sus movimientos.

-E-entonces cocinaré algo rápido… ¿está bien?- inquirió él, porque lo cierto era que tenía deseos de irse a la cama y hundirse entre sus brazos una vez más para terminar con todo de una vez. No obtuvo respuesta alguna que no fuera el movimiento sobre el piso de madera de una silla al ser arrastrada por las manos del sueco, que había entrado en la cocina cuando le dio la espalda y acababa de instalarse frente a la mesa, apoyando los codos en la tabla y sin dejar de mirarlo, lo que Tino tomó como un sí.

Finlandia se movió entonces con toda la rapidez que le resultó posible, comportándose torpe y sintiéndose nervioso, pero sin dejar de hablar en ningún momento. Quiso saber qué tal le había ido a Suecia aquella noche, qué había sucedido y si las cosas se habían solucionado con Dinamarca, pero las únicas respuestas que obtuvo de su inexpresivo compañero fueron cosas como "Bien" o "Nada en especial" que poca satisfacción brindaron a su curiosidad. Además, aquellos incómodos pensamientos seguían atormentándolo, y conforme hundía los dedos en el pan o cortaba el queso con el cuchillo, más y más perturbado se sentía.

Si no se trataba de nada en especial, se dijo, ¿por qué se había demorado tanto en volver? Y si no se trataba de nada en especial, ¿no habría sido capaz el danés de resolverlo por sí mismo? No era ningún niño pequeño, por amor a todos los dioses del Valhalla.

Finalmente colocó la cena frente a Suecia, quien levantó el rostro para mirarlo, y se dispuso a sentarse en una silla frente a él para hacerle compañía, cuando la mano aún enfundada en un guante negro del sueco lo detuvo por la muñeca. Sus ojos se posaron en el rostro hermético del otro: en sus cejas fruncidas igual que siempre, formando una pequeña arruga en su entrecejo que en varias ocasiones le había dicho que si continuaba haciéndolo dejaría una huella permanente; en la nariz alargada y el mentón firme que tenía debajo de los labios cerrados con fuerza.

-¿P-pasa algo?- quiso saber, tratando de no divagar demasiado, pero Berwald no respondió. Su mano había comenzado a perder sensibilidad dentro del agarre de los dedos del otro, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso cuando Suecia lo atrajo hacia sí, haciéndolo caer encima de sus rodillas. El rostro entero de Finlandia se encendió; la sangre golpeando dentro de sus oídos pareció opacar todos los sonidos externos, y sólo pudo ver a los ojos entornados de Su-san, quien no había parado de observarlo con aquella intensidad tan suya, o tal vez podría decirse que incluso más. –S..Su-san…- consiguió balbucear, girando la cara, avergonzado. -¿Qué estás…?

-Finlandia…

Su nombre completo en la boca de su compañero lo hizo estremecerse. Ambos permanecieron así por un momento, con las manos de Suecia que se habían cerrado en torno a sus brazos dibujando pequeñas caricias sobre la tela de su pijama, y su respiración golpeándole el cuello deliciosamente.

No podía enfadarse con Su-san, se repitió. No podía. No debía. No si no tenía realmente motivos para ello.

-Perdóname, Su-san…- murmuró, y Suecia lo observó con un gesto sorprendido reflejado en sus facciones imperturbables. -Estoy siendo tan injusto contigo… Lo siento.- reacomodándose sobre su lugar, pasó una de sus piernas en torno a las de él, quedando frente a frente con Berwald, quien lo miró a los ojos fijamente, intentando comprender sus palabras. -Es sólo que… antes no… es decir…- sacudió la cabeza, enfadado consigo mismo, y cerró los brazos alrededor de su cuello, hundiendo la cara en el espacio que había sobre una de las clavículas del Sueco, que se apresuró a rodearlo también con sus brazos. Finlandia movió entonces su cabeza, acariciando la curvatura del cuello humedecido del otro con la nariz y el borde de sus labios, dejando que su aliento caliente golpeara la piel fría de Suecia, quien se estremeció al contacto. –Su-san…- levantó el rostro lo suficiente para rozarle el mentón con la boca, y repentinamente Berwald, a quien no le gustaba andarse con rodeos, lo sujetó por la nuca y dejó que sus labios se encontraran con brusquedad, en un beso hambriento que le cortó la respiración y le agitó las entrañas con violencia.

Tino se aferró a él con fuerza, abriendo la boca para corresponder al beso de su compañero con devoción; sentía la lengua caliente y húmeda de Suecia resbalándose dentro de sus labios, tocando a la suya y cada recoveco de su cavidad bucal, y sus ojos entreabiertos observaron los párpados cerrados frente a él. A diferencia suya, Berwald no se ruborizaba como una virgen cada vez que estaban cerca, ni parecía temblar ante su tacto del mismo modo en que todo su cuerpo se estremecía cuando él lo tocaba. La mano libre del sueco le estrechaba apretadamente contra sí, y Finlandia volvió a sentirse tan seguro a su lado como había sido desde la noche en que escaparon juntos de aquella casa: con él nada malo podía pasarle, y afuera podría incluso destruirse el mundo, pero a él no le importaba, porque sabía que estando junto a Suecia nunca nada iba a lastimarlo.

Lo único que deseaba en la vida era poder quedarse así para siempre…

-Ah… Su-san…- jadeó, entrecortadamente, cuando el beso se rompió para permitir que los labios del rubio se escurrieran por su mentón, hacia abajo. La mano con la que antes le sujetara la nuca ahora estaba en la base de su cuello, luchando contra los botones de la pijama, que no opusieron mayor resistencia y se abrieron para darle paso a la boca caliente y anhelante del sueco. –Su-san…

Los labios de Suecia se separaron para dejar paso a su lengua traviesa, que logró que Tino se sacudiera sobre él, ya desde ese momento respirando entrecortadamente y riendo torpemente cuando notó cómo su esposo continuaba desabotonando su pijama.

-Su-san… detente- exigió, con voz apagada y nada convincente. –Tu cena…

-No m'importa la cena.- aseguró el otro, roncamente, y él suspiró desde la base de su estómago.

Entonces los dedos de Suecia desatoraron el último de sus botones, dejando que la camisa del pijama se abriera de par en par, y jadeó con fuerza al sentir la boca caliente acariciándole las clavículas. Estaba pensando en pedirle que fueran a la recámara si deseaba continuar, cuando repentinamente el teléfono del pasillo retumbó entre la silenciosa oscuridad de la casa, arrancándoles un movimiento sorpresivo a ambos, demasiado concentrados uno en el otro en aquellos momentos como para evitarlo.

Tardó algunos segundos en reaccionar y darse cuenta de que nadie iba a responderlo si se quedaban ahí sin moverse, pero cuando quiso levantarse Suecia lo sujetó con fuerza por los brazos otra vez.

-No vayas.- le pidió el sueco, mirándolo con gesto suplicante, pero Tino rió entre dientes, inclinándose para besarle la frente.

-Puede ser algo importante, Su-san.- dijo, zafándose del agarre del rubio. –No me demoraré. Mientras tanto ve comiendo algo.- finalmente se puso de pie y caminó con torpeza hacia el pasillo envuelto en penumbras por el que apenas se deslizaban algunas hileras de la luz dorada de la cocina y el recibidor.

El aparato metálico dejó de chillar cuando lo hubo sujetado con una mano. Se sentía frío y duro cuando se lo llevó al rostro y el teléfono le acarició las mejillas y la oreja derecha con sus extremos redondos. Acababa de separar los labios para responder cuando la voz del otro lado de la línea se dejó escuchar, atronadora y acelerada como siempre.

_-¿Sve? Te has olvidado la cartera en casa, imbécil. Aunque me imagino que llevabas dinero en los pantalones porque no volviste. Espero que hayas llegado bien a tu casa ya que no quisiste quedarte a dormir conmigo, y encima con esta tormenta… Sabes que mi cama siempre tendrá espacio para ti, ¿eh? Como sea, te la entregaré mañana, ¿está bien? Y ten cuidado de alertar a Finlandia, porque si se da cuenta… Te lo digo yo: puede ser una fierecilla si se lo propone._- lo escuchó reír. –_Ya te extraño. ¿Me extrañas?_- inquirió, aún medio riendo, y Tino, que se había quedado mudo por la sorpresa, no pudo soportarlo más.

-Dan-san.- interrumpió con brusquedad. No era una pregunta, porque hubiera podido reconocer aquella voz entre otras cien más. La risa se vio ahogada repentinamente, y dentro de sí sintió una amarga satisfacción al imaginar el rostro del danés en ese instante. –Lo siento, Su-san no…- pero no pudo decir mucho más porque en ese momento una mano le arrebató el auricular, y cuando volvió el rostro se topó de frente con Suecia, quien lo miraba con aquella expresión aterradora que siempre le había puesto la piel de gallina.

-Tomaré la ll'mada.- le dijo éste, sin llevarse aún el teléfono al oído, y Finlandia lo interpretó correctamente como un "déjame solo" que le azotó el cuerpo con más fuerza que un relámpago.

No dijo nada más cuando se apartó de él, sin volverse, y se alejó dando tumbos por el pasillo hacia la cocina. Se detuvo en la puerta, apoyándose sobre el marco, y giró la cara hacia el corredor. Desde aquél punto ya no podía ver a Suecia, pero aún fue capaz de escucharlo hablando apresuradamente entre susurros:

-T'dije q'no me llamar's, idiota- lo escuchó diciendo, con la voz cargada de ira, y sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a la puerta de madera. –No, no creo q'haya sosp'chado nada h'sta ahora… p'ro d'spués de 'sto, creo q'no voy a pod'r v'rte mañana. No. No importa, no la nec'sito. Lo d'jo en tus manos. Graci's… yo t'mbién.- y entonces no escuchó nada más.

El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza dentro del pecho para cuando la conversación terminó. No fue siquiera capaz de moverse, y los pasos de Berwald entre el silencio de la noche resonaron a la par de sus propios latidos, hasta que lo tuvo a un costado suyo y se giró para mirarlo con los ojos bien abiertos. No se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que sus pensamientos volvieron a fluir por encima del torrente de sensaciones que lo ahogaban, y cuando Suecia lo tomó por una mano su cuerpo reaccionó liberándose por reflejo, con un movimiento brusco que le lastimó la muñeca.

-¡¡No me toques!!- gritó, sin preocuparle si despertaba a Sealand y sin detenerse mucho tiempo a observar la reacción en la cara del sueco.

-¿Fin'…?- la voz ahogada del más alto le pareció desagradable, y cuando retrocedió, diciéndose repetidamente que aquello no podía estar pasando, que Suecia jamás haría nada que pudiera lastimarlo, una vocecilla horrible que reconoció como la suya retumbó dentro de las paredes de su mente. Tú lo sabías, le dijo. Siempre supiste que este momento llegaría algún día.

Porque Su-san…

-Fin', ¿q's lo que…?

Sus ojos humedecidos se posaron en la cara confusa del sueco. Apenas si podía distinguir sus facciones por las lágrimas de rabia que le opacaban la mirada, y cuando Suecia intentó volver a tocarlo su brazo se movió por sí solo y la palma de su mano se estrelló contra la mejilla fría de Berwald, que retrocedió un par de pasos por la fuerza del golpe.

-¡¡Dije que no me toques, maldita sea!!- gritó, sintiendo cómo la garganta le raspaba por la fuerza con la que su voz le había atravesado la tráquea. Suecia no dijo ni hizo nada más, y Tino se sujetó el rostro con las manos, intentando controlar el temblor de su labio inferior y las lágrimas que comenzaron a resbalar desesperadamente por sus mejillas ruborizadas. –No lo entiendo…- gimoteó, negando con la cabeza. –Siempre supuse que algo como esto pasaría, porque tú… Quiero decir… yo no soy lo que alguien como tú se merece, pero… pero… podrías habérmelo dicho…

Además…

-Además… ¿Dinamarca?- levantó el rostro una vez más y lo miró. Berwald permanecía de pie frente a él, apenas a un par de pasos de distancia, y lo observaba en silencio y con la cara vacía de expresión alguna. –Quiero decir… lo hubiera comprendido de Noruega, o incluso hasta de Islandia, pero… Dinamarca…

No es que tuviera algo en contra de Dinamarca, se dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Si Berwald era feliz él también lo sería, pero aún así le resultaba casi imposible de aceptar que fuera precisamente con el danés con quien el sueco hubiera decidido engañarlo.

-Fin'…- volvió a decir finalmente Suecia, después de un rato en silencio en que solamente sus sollozos se atrevieron a romper la quietud de la casa. –Lo 'stás ent'ndiendo todo mal…

-¿Ah, sí?- resolló, limpiándose los ojos con el dorso de una de sus manos. -¿Qué es lo que debería entender entonces? ¿Estás diciéndome que lo que escuché no…?

-No… yo…

-¿Qué es lo que debería entender, Suecia?- repitió, y vio cómo Berwald apretaba los puños con fuerza. Nunca en su vida había usado el nombre completo del otro país, según recordaba, y no parecía haberle gustado mucho. -¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa si no me lo dices?

-Yo…- el sueco posó la mirada en el piso. No dijo nada más, pero para Tino fue respuesta suficiente.

-Eres un imbécil.- exclamó, casi escupiendo las palabras. Se apartó de él, escapando por un costado de a quien hasta aquella noche había aceptado llamar su esposo, y atravesó a paso rápido el pasillo oscuro que conducía hacia el recibidor. Las luces que Suecia encendiera al llegar permanecían encendidas así que no sufrió mayores contratiempos al subir las escaleras apresuradamente, alargando sus pasos cada vez más hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba corriendo. Cuando abrió la puerta de la recámara que compartiera con Berwald y sus ojos se posaran sobre la cama, se dio de bruces con una aplastante carga de desagradables sensaciones, como si hubiera chocado contra un muro de piedra. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer no era algo que no hubiese sucedido antes, pero en aquella ocasión, cuando la Unión Soviética los había derrotado, reclamándolo como suyo, no había sido ni remotamente parecido a lo de ahora.

El sueco llegó apenas un momento después, cuando él ya había abierto los armarios de par en par, balbuceando cosas que a aquellas alturas ni siquiera él mismo comprendía y sacando la ropa que arrojaba al piso sin mayor consideración.

-Fin'…- lo escuchó llamándolo, pero no se molestó en voltear. –Finlandia, 'scúchame...

Sosteniendo entre los brazos un par de sus camisas, se encaminó hacia la cama, sobre la cual yacía abierta una valija vacía. Ambas prendas golpearon el fondo de la maleta con brusquedad, y cuando levantó el rostro se encontró con la mirada amenazante de Suecia, de pie en el marco de la puerta sin atreverse a dar un paso más.

-Te escucho.

Los ojos verdes de Suecia temblaron, pero Finlandia se mantuvo firme, a un costado de la cama, observándolo con lo que creyó su mejor expresión de determinación, que seguramente sería tan patética como se estaba sintiendo él mismo en ese instante.

-No lo 'ntiendes.- masculló Berwald, entrando finalmente a la habitación. –Dan y yo… Yo jamás…

-¿"Dan"?- interrumpió él a su vez, casi riendo. -¿Desde cuándo lo llamas "Dan"?

-Fin'… por fav'r…

-¿Por favor? ¿¿Cómo te atreves a pedirme algo "por favor", Suecia??- las manos empuñadas a los costados le temblaban, y las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas le empañaban la vista. -¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a…?- sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. Sentía deseos de echarse a correr, sentía deseos de golpearlo, sentía deseos de largarse de ahí y no volver jamás, e incluso sentía deseos de ir a romperle la cara al danés. Sentía deseos de muchas cosas, pero Tino se conocía perfectamente y sabía que no haría nada de ello, porque ni siquiera para algo así tenía valor.

-'scúchame, _Suomi_…- una punzada de dolor le atravesó el corazón. Suecia lo llamaba así solamente en ocasiones completamente cruciales para ellos dos. –D'jame hablar… Por f'vor…

-No.- respondió él, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas redoblaran su marcha. –No quiero escuchar nada. No quiero que te me acerques. No quiero saber nada de ti. No quiero volver a verte nunca más en la vida.

Mentía. En realidad sólo quería que le dijera que no pasaba nada, que Dinamarca y él nunca habían estado juntos, que lo amaba sólo a él, que jamás lo dejaría… ni siquiera importaba si no era cierto.

-Fin'…- Berwald dio un paso más hacia él, y Tino retrocedió por instinto. –Fin', no digas tont'rías.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves…?!

-¡Escúchame!

Los ojos violetas de Finlandia se posaron en el rostro enfadado del sueco. Berwald nunca antes le había gritado, y haber llegado hasta aquellos extremos fue algo que no pudo soportar. Se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el piso, aún con una camisa entre las manos, y se las llevó al rostro, hundiendo la cara entre la tela suave que ahogó sus lágrimas al contacto.

-N-no… Fin'… no. Sólo escúchame…- suplicó el sueco, con una expresión de sufrimiento en el rostro que Finlandia no fue capaz de ver. Aún así, podía escuchar el timbre roto de su voz, y aquello también lo estaba destrozando.

¿Por qué tenían que suceder cosas así? ¿Por qué no todo podía ser miel sobre hojuelas?

Sintió las manos de Suecia cerrándose sobre sus mejillas. Él había llegado a su lado y se había dejado caer de rodillas frente a él, tirando de su rostro hacia arriba. Finlandia fue consciente de que tendría una apariencia patética: los ojos llenos de lágrimas, las mejillas ruborizadas e incluso sorbía por la nariz, pero todo eso a Berwald pareció no importarle, porque le acarició el rostro suavemente con las yemas de los dedos y después se inclinó para besarle la cabeza, los párpados, el puente de la nariz, y finalmente apoyó su frente contra la de él y buscó su mirada, hablando muy cerca de su boca.

-No puedo hablar d'sto…- comenzó Suecia, hablando muy bajo. Parecía tratar de calmarlo, y Tino, quien estaba comenzando a sentirse cansado de todo, no hizo muchos intentos por interrumpirlo. –Pero t'aseguro… t'juro que… Dinam'rca y yo no…- luego guardó silencio. Respiraba quedamente contra los labios temblorosos del finés, y éste se encogió de hombros, avergonzado.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- preguntó finalmente, jadeando. Había decidido no creer en ninguna de sus palabras desde el momento en que descubrió todo, pero la determinación en los ojos de Berwald había logrado hacer flaquear a la suya. -¿Me puedes jurar que no hay nada entre él y tú?

-Lo juro.- aseguró el mayor, solemnemente, y Finlandia dejó escapar un gemido de dolor.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no me lo dices? ¿Qué es eso tan importante y confidencial que no puedes compartir conmigo? Siempre me lo has dicho todo, ¿por qué no ahora?

Suecia guardó silencio. Lo estaba viendo con aquella mirada cargada de pesar con la que lo recordaba desde el primer instante en que lo conoció, y algo muy dentro de Finlandia pareció romperse: el sueco había dejado de mirarlo así desde que se habían mudado juntos y lejos del resto de los nórdicos, y Tino incluso había comenzado a olvidar aquella expresión. Parecía mucho mayor en aquél momento, pero eso cambió en cuanto frunció el cejo y después compuso una mueca suplicante que el finés nunca antes había visto.

-Por favor…- pidió Suecia. -…no m'preguntes…

El pequeño se quedó quieto, callado, con los ojos fijos en la cara de Berwald. No sabía qué hacer o cómo comportarse, y en ese instante sólo pudo pensar en una cosa que quería saber por encima de todas.

-Su-san,- comenzó, inclinando la mirada. -¿me quieres?

El más alto no respondió, pero lo miró fijamente, intensamente, y ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por un momento en que los latidos del corazón de Tino resultaron incluso dolorosos.

-Te amo.- confesó Berwald, y el piso a los pies del finés se sacudió, como si estuviera parado sobre una superficie de gelatina. O tal vez eran sus piernas las que flaquearon debajo de su peso.

-¿Qué… qué tanto?

Suecia nunca antes le había dicho que lo amara con esas palabras en específico. Con él las cosas no eran así. Era capaz de arrojarse al fuego por él, o de tumbarse a sus pies y dejarlo caminar encima suyo, y Finlandia no necesitaba preguntar más cuando lo notaba observándolo con esa absorción suya que lo enloquecía. Pero ahora… aún así, aquello no bastaba. No, porque su confianza ya estaba rota.

-Mucho...- declaró el mayor, frunciendo el cejo, y sus manos se deslizaron hasta la altura de las suyas, donde se cerraron con fuerza alrededor de sus palmas entreabiertas. No pudo decir mucho más: las palabras no eran sus mejores amigas, y seguramente la intensidad con que lo poco que decía era pronunciado hubiese sido suficiente para Finlandia en otra ocasión, esta vez no. Esta vez nada hubiese bastado.

-Entonces… demuéstramelo.- desconoció su propia voz. ¿Había sido él quien hablaba? Casi sonrió, incrédulo, pero sus manos se movieron lentamente dentro del agarre de las palmas del sueco. Nunca antes se lo había pedido así, de ese modo, y seguramente fue por eso que se encontró con que Suecia lo miraba con estupefacción.

Éste ladeó un poco la cabeza, confuso, y el más pequeño no necesitó que pusiera su pregunta en palabras para comprenderlo.

_¿A qué te refieres con eso?_

-Si de verdad me amas, demuéstramelo…- repitió Finlandia, frunciendo el cejo, y sus ojos ya húmedos se entrecerraron, consiguiendo que las lágrimas se apretaran y rodaran cuesta abajo una vez más. –Aquí, y ahora… Demuéstramelo.

Rompió el contacto. Se llevó las manos a la camisa, y sin decir nada y ante los ojos bien abiertos de Berwald, comenzó a sacarse la camisa. El sueco lo detuvo a medio camino, alarmado, sosteniendo sus muñecas y mirándolo fija e intensamente.

-Fin', no tien's que…

-¡No te he preguntado si lo necesito!- repuso él, a su vez, e inclinó la mirada. -¿O es que no quieres hacerlo? ¿Dices que me amas, pero no puedes hacerlo?- levantó ligeramente el rostro, y sus ojos encontraron la mirada verdosa y sorprendida del otro rubio, que tenía la boca entreabierta y las manos cerradas ajustadamente en torno a sus muñecas.

-No es así.

-¡¡Entonces hazlo, demonios!! ¡Hazlo! –y conforme hablaba, pese a la ira que le embargaba, lentamente sus palabras se fueron quebrando, hasta que llegó el punto en que se echó a llorar, a viva voz, inclinándose contra el pecho de Suecia, golpeándolo repetidas veces con los puños cerrados y jadeando escandalosamente en busca de aire. –Hazlo… hazlo…- continuó gimoteando y con el cuerpo temblando incontrolablemente.

Berwald, por su parte, se quedó quieto. Le soltó las muñecas en el momento en que Tino había comenzado a golpearlo, y si bien era cierto que los puñetazos que el finlandés le propinaba dolían apenas, el dolor residía en otro aspecto.

Y ahí sí, era completamente agónico.

-Fin'…- murmuró, al cabo de un momento, y sus manos se levantaron, deslizándose con suavidad por la espalda del más pequeño, quien seguía temblando, de rodillas frente a él y apoyado entre sus brazos. –Si sólo…

Esta vez fue Tino quien calló. Suecia no añadió más tampoco, pero lentamente comenzaron a moverse. Finlandia había levantado el rostro, y así, sin querer, sus bocas volvieron a encontrares. El beso esta vez fue torpe, temeroso. El más pequeño aún temblaba entre los brazos del mayor, que lo había envuelto en un abrazo protector, que deseaba ser seguro de sí mismo pese a encontrarse igual de asustado que él. Siguieron besándose por un rato, entre el silencio roto apenas por sus respiraciones y al compás del movimiento de sus labios, al principio tiernos pero cuyo ritmo se volvía cada vez más violento conforme el beso avanzaba.

Cuando ambos se dieron cuenta, estaban sobre la cama y la camisa de Finlandia había desaparecido ya en algún punto del suelo, junto con los guantes del otro y sus anteojos. Los pantalones del finés tuvieron el mismo destino, momentos más tarde, y cuando Berwald se arqueó sobre él y comenzó a besar su vientre, Tino soltó una bocanada de aire caliente que le lastimó los pulmones al salir.

-Te amo…- repitió el sueco, conforme le recorría el abdomen y el torso con besos entrecortados, y Finlandia asintió burdamente, apoyándose sobre la cama con ambo codos. –Te amo, te amo…

-S-Su-san…- Tino cerró sus ojos. De algún modo aquello no terminaba de sentirse bien, pero guardó silencio y se tragó todas sus emociones una vez más. Si tan sólo fuera sencillo decirlo en voz alta, que él también lo amaba con desesperación… Incluso si era Su-san aquél a quien más le costaba levantar la voz en los momentos más importantes, ni siquiera así parecía tener pega alguna al momento de hacerlo conocedor de sus sentimientos.

En cambio él…

Lo más horrible de todo fue que pensó en Dinamarca en el momento en que Suecia se hundió dentro de su cuerpo, bruscamente, con las manos grandes cerradas con tosquedad alrededor de su espalda descubierta, y Finlandia los evocó juntos y desnudos una vez más en medio de la cama del danés. ¿En la suya? Posiblemente. Era horrible y asqueroso dudar del amor de Su-san, pero aún así…

Aún así, dolía.

Aquella noche sus sueños no fueron lindos. No logró tranquilizarse en ningún momento, ni siquiera durmiendo entre los brazos de Suecia, con los dedos apoyados sobre su piel caliente. Tuvo pesadillas interminables sobre la época en que todos vivían juntos, y sonidos nocturnos viniendo de la habitación contigua, a la que él no podía entrar. Su familia, al final, no existía, y como siempre había temido, Su-san terminó hartándose de él.

"Pe-pero dijiste que me amabas…", se escuchó decir a sí mismo en voz baja, suplicante, y los ojos verdes y gélidos del otro nórdico le devolvieron una mirada vacía.

"No sé de qué me estás hablando", dijo éste, a su vez, y Finlandia se echó a llorar. A final de cuentas, siempre había sido Dinamarca…

Siempre.

Despertó con las primeras luces de un alba azulada, intermitente, y con los ojos hinchados y húmedos por haber llorado mientras dormía. Berwald estaba a su lado en la cama todavía, envolviéndolo en un abrazo ajustado y durmiendo con una expresión ceñuda que, a pesar de todo, Tino no supo interpretar: era difícil adivinar en qué estaba pensando el sueco sin importar cuántos años se pasara viviendo a su lado.

-Su-san…- lo llamó, en voz baja, y besó uno de sus hombros. –Su-san… es de día…

Suecia no dio muestra alguna de haberlo escuchado, pero apretó un poco más el abrazo en torno a su cintura. Finlandia suspiró, se reacomodó entre sus brazos y observó el techo oscuro largamente, con la cabeza tan atestada de pensamientos incómodos como la noche anterior.

No quería dudar de las palabras de su esposo, pero era casi inevitable. Se sentía mal consigo mismo, se sentía mal respecto a Suecia, y sí, también se sentía un poco mal por Dinamarca, aunque no era algo demasiado notorio.

Si tan sólo el danés se mantuviera al margen, donde pertenecía, todo sería mejor…

Se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, disfrutando del ritmo de los latidos del corazón del sueco y su respiración suave golpeándole las mejillas, cuando lo escuchó: el sonido de un violín rasgando el silencio impertérrito del amanecer.

¿Era así? Ensanchó los ojos, sorprendido, y miró hacia la ventana cerrada por cuyos cristales pudo ver el cielo cubierto de nubes gruesas, muy muy lejos en la distancia. Se quedó quieto, escuchando, y luego se removió dentro del abrazo de Berwald, incómodo. ¿Sería acaso uno de los vecinos? Lo dudaba. Y entonces, repentinamente, algo golpeó la susodicha ventana y lo hizo dar un saltito sobre la cama.

-S-Su-san…- volvió a llamar, cada vez más nervioso, y lo movió con las manos. –Su-san, pasa algo afuera… Su-san…

Su esposo se removió también entonces, frunciendo aún más el cejo, y lentamente abrió sus ojos.

-¿Uh?- lo escuchó murmurar, con voz rasposa, y Tino le devolvió una mirada nerviosa. -¿Y's de día?

Él asintió varias veces, y entonces, aunque no lo hubiera podido prever, Suecia se levantó bruscamente, observando la oscuridad azulada del amanecer con aire ansioso, y miró la ventana. Finlandia lo imitó segundos después, un poco temeroso, y lo miró.

-¿Q-qué pasa, Su-san?

Aún estaba un poco molesto con él, así que no pudo sentirse un poco irritado al respecto. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-D'berías ir a la v'ntana.- repuso el sueco, a su vez, y ladeó el rostro hacia él. Tenía una expresión seria en el rostro, y Finlandia tembló levemente al verlo, aunque no era tampoco era algo de extrañar… No es que Suecia acostumbrara mirar al mundo con otros ojos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Su-san? ¿Qué…?

El cejo de Berwald se arrugó aún más, y segundos después Tino ya estaba fuera de la cama dando un chillidito.

-¡Iré, iré!- gimoteó, y se colocó la ropa lo más rápido que pudo mientras avanzaba dando tumbos hacia la ventana. Su-san idiota, pensó, entre lloriqueos, y finalmente apoyó sus manos contra el cristal frío y cubierto de hielo en el exterior.

Por un momento no vio nada. Afuera había nieve por todos lados, y las lámparas de la calle habían sido apagadas ya por alguien, pero el sonido del violín se había vuelto más fuerte, y repentinamente, sin siquiera haberse preparado para ello, una roca más golpeó el cristal, arrancando trozos de hielo que saltaron frente a su rostro brusca y ruidosamente. Él gritó, como era de esperarse, y se cubrió los oídos, pero cuando el escándalo de hielo al romperse se detuvo, pudo escuchar con más claridad la melodía. No estaba seguro de si se equivocaba, pero… ¿No era esa la misma que Aulin había compuesto hacía un par de siglos atrás?

Su mano limpió el cristal empañado a causa de su propia respiración, y entonces pudo verlos. Ahí afuera, de pie sobre la banqueta, estaban aquellos tres a los que menos deseaba ver en esos momentos: Noruega se encontraba de pie al fondo, tocando el violín, y a su lado, sólo un par de pasos más adelante, estaba Islandia, que sostenía un enorme ramo de Lilies del valle entre sus brazos y veía hacia la ventana con aire ausente.

Al frente, erguido orgullosamente y con un montoncito de rocas en las manos estaba Dinamarca. Había escrito algo sobre la alfombra de nieve blanca que cubría el pequeño jardín de su casa, y agitaba la mano alegremente para él.

Finlandia sintió una punzada en el pecho. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Cómo era posible que…? ¿Habían venido por Su-san? Ahora apoyó ambas manos sobre la ventana mientras sentía cómo aquél pensamiento afloraba dentro de él, venenosamente, extendiéndose con desespero por sus arterias, consumiendo todo como fuego. ¿Se estaban burlando de él acaso? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

-Su-san…- gimoteó, y se dio la media vuelta bruscamente, dispuesto a dejar de observar aquello, pero entonces chocó contra el pecho firme del sueco, que ya se había puesto de pie y vestido y había llegado a su lado desde vaya a saberse cuándo. –Su-san…- volvió a murmurar, y buscó su mirada nerviosamente, sintiéndose al borde de las lágrimas. –¿Qué significa todo esto? Su-san…

Berwald arqueó las cejas. No se había colocado las gafas, por tanto tenía que entrecerrar aún más sus ojos para poder verlo bien.

-¿No lo sab's?- lo escuchó preguntar, en voz baja, y Tino se encogió de hombros.

¿Qué era lo que tenía que saber? ¿Y por qué Su-san parecía triste?

-No entiendo de qué…

-Aniv'rsario.- fue todo lo que dijo Su e inclinó la mirada por un segundo, antes dirigirla hacia la ventana. La melodía de Noruega había alcanzado su punto máximo, y aunque Finlandia quiso prestar atención, ya apenas era capaz de pensar con claridad.

¿Aniversario dijo? Sus ojos volaron precipitadamente al calendario que pendía de la pared de la habitación, y entonces lo vio claramente: ahí estaba, marcada con un círculo, la fecha en que su matrimonio alcanzaba un año más de haberse celebrado.

Y él lo había olvidado por completo.

Él también miró hacia la ventana una vez más y ahora sí que se fijó en lo que Dinamarca había escrito en la nieve: "Feliz aniversario", en letras grandes y toscas y en un idioma que, desde luego, era danés.

Tino se quedó en blanco. Era algo raro en él, porque siempre tenía su pequeña cabeza llena de pensamientos, cada cual más descabellado que el anterior, pero siempre, siempre pensaba. Ahora, al contrario, no podía hacerlo. Escuchaba los latidos de su corazón y la música de Noruega, que lentamente había empezado a morir, y también la respiración de Suecia detrás suyo, en silencio.

-Aniversario…- musitó, en voz muy baja, y se llevó una mano al pecho. Repentinamente, como si algo de su cabeza hubiera movido los engranes, todo cayó en su lugar como piezas de un rompecabezas: las ausencias de Suecia, la llamada de Dinamarca. "El no sospechar". Por supuesto, por supuesto… ¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota? Para cuando se volvió hacia Berwald otra vez, estaba llorando (de nuevo), pero ahora sonreía y negaba con la cabeza repetidas veces. –Por supuesto.- repitió, ahora más alto, y le echó los brazos al cuello entre un llanto entrecortado por la risa.

Suecia no se demoró en devolverle el abrazo. Levantó la mirada, y aunque los otros nórdicos no podían verlo, guardaron silencio. Las cosas no habían salido como él deseaba… Se suponía que sería una grata sorpresa. Que todo saldría bien, y que su esposa sería feliz, y en cambio…

-Perdóname, Su-san…- gimoteó el finés, entre sus brazos, aún negando con la cabeza. –Perdóname, por favor. No sé en qué estaba pensando… ¡Perdóname!

Una sonrisa agotada se escurrió por los labios del más alto, y él también negó.

-F'liz aniversario.- dijo, como única respuesta, y le besó los cabellos silenciosamente, y Finlandia, que aún sollozaba entre sus brazos, redobló su llanto.

Había dejado de reír hacía un momento y ahora sólo podía llorar en voz alta, desesperadamente. Lo había entendido todo mal; había dudado de la fidelidad y del amor de Su-san, y además lo había obligado a hacer las cosas de la peor manera… No conforme con eso, incluso se había olvidado de la fecha que era por entregarse a sus celos absurdos y sin motivo. No lo merecía. Definitivamente, no lo merecía.

-Te amo, Su-san…- sollozó finalmente, al cabo de un rato, y después todo fue silencio.

Dinamarca se echó a reír en voz alta cuando Finlandia se lo dijo, horas más tarde y sentados todos a la mesa de la casa de Suecia. Berwald se había puesto a cocinar el almuerzo, con las sutiles sugerencias de Noruega, que lo seguía indiscretamente a todos lados que iba, e Islandia balanceaba los pies en su lugar, con su mascota sentada en el regazo, picoteando un trozo de pan.

-¡N-no es divertido!- protestó Finlandia a su vez, con los ojos humedecidos y las mejillas ruborizadas. –Yo… realmente lo siento mucho, de verdad. ¡Perdónenme, todos ustedes!- inclinó la cabeza frente a ellos, sintiéndose terriblemente avergonzado, y todos callaron. Al parecer Noruega pensaba decir algo, pero fue callado una vez más por las risas del danés, que golpeó la mesa de madera con una mano y luego movió la cabeza para quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Descuida: siempre supe que Sve lo echaría todo a perder… Es tan propio de él.

Se escuchó un gruñido inconforme proceder de la cocina y el danés se echó a reír de nuevo, secundado apenas por Finlandia, quien rió nerviosamente mientras se acomodaba en su silla frente a la mesa.

-De todos modos, nos ha costado bastante mantenerlo en secreto, ¿sabes? Puede que pienses que fue poco, pero, ¿sabes cuánto ha costado convencer a Norge? ¿Y que se aprendiera la melodía?- y luego añadió algo que sonó como a "estoy rodeado de ineptos", pero no podía estar seguro de ello.

Tino no lo supo, pero en realidad todos habían practicado juntos, con varios instrumentos, sólo que a última hora, y dado que tanto Dinamarca como Islandia estaban prácticamente negados a la música, todo el peso recayó en Noruega.

No es que a él le molestara demasiado: estimaba a Finlandia, pero sí que había consumido tiempo y esfuerzo innecesarios.

-Sin embargo,- prosiguió Finlandia, sonriendo, y se puso de pie. –Muchas gracias. Ha sido el mejor regalo que he recibido en mucho tiempo…- miró de reojo a Suecia, que le daba la espalda pero a quien adivinó con la piel de los pómulos enrojecida, y luego miró las flores que llenaban un florero en una esquina de la habitación.

El danés movió una mano como diciendo que no había sido nada, e Islandia ladeó su cabeza.

-'stá listo.- anunció Su-san, en ese momento, y todos se reunieron en torno a la mesa. Suecia era un cocinero magnífico, y era algo que todos admitían (así que era rara la vez en que alguien se perdía una de sus comidas), y así, entre bromas y chillidos, y algunos golpes que el danés le propinó al sueco en la mano en el transcurso (por no hablar de los codazos en las costillas que Noruega no dudaba en ofrecer), el día llegó a su fin.

-Gracias a todos.- repitió el finés, en el momento en que se separaron, y los otros tres movieron una mano en despedida. –Por favor, regresen a cenar otro día.

-Lo haremos.- aseguró Dinamarca, con su mejor sonrisa, y entonces todos se marcharon.

Tino iba a darse la vuelta y volver adentro, pero una mano lo detuvo. Cuando se volvió, se encontró de frente con Berwald, que lo observaba con el cejo fruncido y esa mirada penetrante que él conocía tan bien, y que igual que siempre lo hizo estremecerse y girar el rostro.

-¿Q-qué pasa, Su-san? Vayamos adentro, hace frío…- pero Suecia no lo soltó, y no se movió. En cambio, apretó su muñeca un poco más, ligeramente, y se quedó ahí quieto, observándolo y con la cabeza seguramente llena de ese montón de palabras que rara vez se atrevía a decir. -¿Su-san?

-Antes dij'ste que me amb's.- murmuró éste, al cabo de un momento, y el rostro entero del pequeño nórdico se encendió con furia.

-¿Q-q-q-qué?

-Lo dij'ste.- repitió el sueco, buscando su mirada, pero Finlandia parecía mucho más interesado por el cúmulo de nieve sucia a sus pies que por los ojos verdes del más alto. -¿Hablab's en serio?

-¡P-por supuesto que…!

Hubo una breve pausa luego de que Finlandia levantara la cabeza bruscamente, y entonces ambos se miraron. En otro momento seguramente su silencio habría sido incómodo, para ambos, pero esta vez el más pequeño suspiró, sonrió, y luego asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

No tenía caso seguir negándoselo, y mucho menos si a cambio obtendría recompensas como el ver a Suecia desviando la mirada, ruborizado, y sonreír.

Siendo así, no estaba tan mal.


End file.
